


Binder Buddies

by Ashling



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Parks and Recreation
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Friendship, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 13:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/pseuds/Ashling
Summary: Kindred spirits.





	Binder Buddies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vivien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivien/gifts).



> chag sameach & I hope you enjoy!
> 
> photo credit: [build.com](https://www.build.com/rev-a-shelf-ras-fd-kit/s663657?uid=1573937&source=gg-gba-pla_1573937____77950077439&s_kwcid=AL!4215!3!77950077439!!!g!135560475919!&cawelaid=120135390007613001&cagpspn=pla&caagid=21078181639&catci=pla-135560475919&gclid=EAIaIQobChMI1sWA3_y-1QIViV9-Ch3afgkREAQYASABEgJGefD_BwE)
> 
> disclaimer: I know nothing of office supplies, this is all "reverse the polarity" to me

Amy was all set to be super professional in her first meeting with the Senator, she really was, but then she noticed the Senator's filing cabinet and all bets were off. 

"Sorry..." she said, which was the sound of the last of her good sense escaping her body. And then: "Is that the SB-3 double reinforced "Christmas Joy" filing system?"

"That was the first thing I bought after getting elected," Senator Knope said. Oddly, she didn't look weirded out by Amy's question at all. In fact she seemed rather pleased. "Twenty percent off at OfficeMax when I bought it with the—"

"—six-pack of one-and-a-half-inch Five Star binders and Bic ballpoint fraud-proof pens? Sorry." Amy gave her a self-deprecating smile, but her eyes were bright with excitement. "It's just that I got that too, when I became Captain. It's the perfect start for an expanded office, right?"

"Oh, absolutely. Although, Five Star binders aren't my favorites. They'll get the job done, but they're prone to scuffing because the plastic part of the cover is so thin."

"Feels like if you want an indestructible one-and-a-half-inch binder, you really should just go with a full-on Bindertek and call it a day."

"You're right. I probably shouldn't fuss over binders, though. And they were worth it, for the twenty percent off."

"Totally." Both women beamed at each other.

"So!" Seantor Knope said, after a second. "You're going to testify for the Senate Judiciary Committee on the progress of your policewomen's coalition, right?"

"Yeah, we've got a set of policy proposals drawn up from a mix of focus groups and survey analysis." Amy pulled out a fat three-ring binder (two inches, but bulging), and then added: "Do you maybe want to get lunch after the hearing, though? There was a renegade Dutch organizer from the Fileless Collective that just published this massive essay—"

"—on why Marie Kondo's sequence of tidying is inherently flawed? Yes, and it's ridiculous. He's got it completely backwards. And, you know—"

The Senator was interrupted by the distinct sound of a cough.

Amy craned her neck. "Senator Knope, is there...somebody hiding in in your coat closet?"

"You can call me Leslie."

"Hi," said someone from inside said closet, voice muffled.

"That's my husband," Leslie said. "He doesn't do well with police officers."

"Okay," said Amy. "Does he maybe want to come out of there and leave? I'll just...look at the floor or something, I promise."

From the closet emerged a much-rumpled man in a navy suit with a sheepish expression. "I just saw you coming in and I dived," he said. "It's ridiculous. I know. I'm sorry. It's just like, you know, when there's so much, and you're just feeling, right, like wow! It can be overwhelming to, in the line of, you know, well, not in the line of duty for me, but—"

"Ben?" Leslie said. "You can go."

"Great!" the man said, and fled.

"I love him very much but I don't know how we're going to make it to the White House if he can't hold it together around a uniform," Leslie said. "Joking, of course."

"I hope you're not," Amy said. "I'd love to vote for you."

Leslie waved a hand. "You don't have to say that."

"But I want to. Not just because you have the filing cabinet of a winner, but also because I loved your speech on International Women's Day. And the voting accessibility bill? It looks amazing. Honestly, I'd love to vote for you."

"Thanks." Leslie gave her a big smile. "Shall we get into it?"

Amy handed over the binder, opened up her notebook, and took out her favorite pen. "Let's," she said, with relish.


End file.
